1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a solid oxide fuel cell and, more particularly, to an apparatus of measuring the permeability of an anode of a solid oxide fuel cell.
2. Related Prior Art
A solid oxide fuel cell includes a solid electrolyte for separating an anode and a cathode. At the cathode, oxygen is turned into ions. The ions are transferred to the anode from the cathode via the solid electrolyte. At the anode, the ions react with hydrogen and releases electricity. The permeability of the anode influences the performance of the solid oxide fuel cell. In general, the anode is selected before the solid electrolyte and the cathode are selected. An anode will be selected only if the permeability thereof is acceptable.
However, the permeability of an anode is calculated based on the properties of the material of which the anode is made. There has not been any practical apparatus for measuring the permeability of an anode.
A Brugger's Gpp-C can be used to measure the permeability of an anode. A Brugger's Gpp-C however requires a vacuum pump to create vacuum so that the permeability of an anode can be measured.
A He-detector can only detect the leak of a system, but cannot measure the permeability of an anode.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.